Legend of the Dark Spark/Omega Supreme and Trypticon's defeat
This is how Legend of the Dark Spark and Omega Supreme and Trypticon's defeat goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Thomas: Okay. Here we go. activates the Legend of the Dark Spark log Nemesis Computer #1: Legend of the Dark Spark log activated. Computer #1 shows statue of Optimus Prime holding the Matrix of Leadership Nemesis Computer #1: (Optimus Prime's voice) The Matrix of Leadership, formed from Primus himself, grants the bearer the wisdom of the Primes. Computer #1 shows statue of Megatron holding the Dark Spark Nemesis Computer #1: (Megatron's voice) But for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite. For every matter, an anti-matter. Computer #1 shows the Dark Spark, which looks like the Matrix of Leadership but the container is silver with a purple light in the middle Nemesis Computer #1: (Optimus Prime's voice) Legends speak of the Dark Spark: The antithesis to the Matrix of Leadership. Nemesis Computer #1: (Megatron's voice) Where the Matrix grants wisdom, the Dark Spark empowers its master to bend the very fabric of the universe and its inhabitants to his will. Thomas: Wow. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Pinkie Pie: I like this. Rarity: I like it. Applejack: Count me in. Fluttershy: I like it too. Starlight Glimmer: Me three. Trixie: Princess Celestia: Amazing. Princess Luna: Agreed. Nemesis Computer #1: There have been many legends surrounding the existence of the Dark Spark. Some say that it is the very spark of the God of Destruction: Unicron. Others claim that it is an ejected corruption from the Well of Allsparks. And a few particular say that it came from another universe. Whatever the accurate legend is, the Dark Spark was sought out by two warring factions on the planet Cybertron: the Autobots who fought for peace and the Decepticons who fought for tyranny. The reason for the Autobots to seek out this powerful relic was because for them, they believed their darkest hour was beginning. The Decepticons on the other hand, believed that this was their moment of glory. These two factions fought for possession of this powerful relic. When it got into Megatron’s hands, Optimus Prime confronted him and engaged him in a ferocious battle which ended in the Matrix of Leadership and Dark Spark cancelling each other out with a huge blast. As a result of this blast, the Dark Spark was launched off Cybertron and into a new universe on a planet called Equestria. Thomas: Wow. Rainbow Dash: I'm starting to like this. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Rarity: Me three. Applejack: Me four. Fluttershy: Me five. Starlight Glimmer: Me six. Trixie: Me seven Princess Celestia: Me eight. Princess Luna: Me nine. activates Omega Supreme's defeat log Nemesis Computer #2: Omega Supreme's defeat log activated. Thomas: Another defeat log? Rainbow Dash: Omega Supreme? Pinkie Pie: We need to figure this out. Rarity: Agreed. Applejack: Girls! Fluttershy: sighs Starlight Glimmer: Try again, Thom. Trixie: Princess Celestia: There has to be some solid information. Princess Luna: Try again. Nemesis Computer #2: THE GREAT OMEGA SUPREME IS VULNERABLE. MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS MUST PRESS THEIR ATTACK IF THEY HOPE TO OVERCOME THE GUARDIAN OF IACON AND FORCE HIM TO UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO CYBERTRON'S CORE. Computer #2 shows image of Omega Supreme Thomas: Honestly? Rainbow Dash: He's that huge? Pinkie Pie: Whoa. Rarity: I could almost make dresses using this design. Applejack: We're not playing dress-up, Rarity. Fluttershy: Let's just try again. Starlight Glimmer: We cannot wait any longer. Trixie: Princess Celestia: Try again. Princess Luna: Just once more. Computer #2 shows Omega Supreme in vehicle mode fall Breakdown: You think he survived all that? Megatron: As long as there's enough left to open the Omega Gate, I care not. Breakdown: Uh, Megatron, I don't think that's gonna be a problem. Omega Supreme: Power cells: drained. Initiate: energy recovery sub-routine. Soundwave: Sensors indicate that those batteries are the source of Omega Supreme's rejuvenation. Computer #2 skips to Omega Supreme's defeat Omega Supreme: Power: failing. Situation: critical. Soundwave: Omega Supreme's internal shield is down. Use the Dark Energon to corrupt him. Megatron: I know what to do Soundwave. Be silent or face my wrath. fires Dark Energon into Omega Supreme's chest Omega Supreme: Systems: failing. Corruption: total. Megatron: Yes. YES! The Autobots' most powerful weapon and the key to the core of Cybertron ARE MINE! The universe shall hear my name AND TREMBLE! Nemesis Computer #2: OMEGA SUPREME HAS FALLEN, CORRUPTED BY THE INFLUENCE OF DARK ENERGON. TRIUMPHANT, MEGATRON FORCES THE GUARDIAN TO OPEN THE OMEGA GATE AND LEAD THE DECEPTICONS TO THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF. Megatron: At last, the core of Cybertron is mine. Are the corruptors in place? Starscream: Yes, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Then let it begin! the core of Cybertron being corrupted with Dark Energon Megatron: A glorious new age is upon us, my brethren. With Dark Energon infused into the core, Cybertron is MINE to COMMAND! Thomas; Megatron poisoned Primus? Rainbow Dash: Oh my... Pinkie Pie: He's nuts. Rarity: He did come up with that. Applejack: I thought Ratchet's stories believe us. Fluttershy: He does that? Starlight Glimmer: Is he crazy? Trixie: Princess Celestia: A bit like King Sombra Princess Luna: I know. activates Trypticon's defeat log Nemesis Computer #3: Trypticon's defeat log activated. Thomas: Awesome. Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Pinkie Pie: Cool. Rarity: Amazing. Applejack: Wow. Fluttershy: Nice. Starlight Glimmer: Sweet. Trixie: Princess Celestia: I'm impressed. Princess Luna: Me too. Nemesis Computer #3: THE ORBITAL CANNON IS OFFLINE, BUT HAS REVEALED ITS TRUE FORM TO BE NONE OTHER THAN A SAVAGE MONSTER NAMED TRYPTICON. IT RACES TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE LIKE A METEOR, HUNGRY TO ENACT REVENGE ON THE AUTOBOTS. Computer #3 shows image of Trypticon Thomas: Wow. He's new. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Pinkie Pie: He's huge. Rarity: I know. Applejack: Never seen him before. Fluttershy: He does not look nice. Starlight Glimmer: We can tell. Trixie: Princess Celestia: Try again. Princess Luna: Just try. Computer #3 shows Trypticon's tail Ironhide: What? Is that a tail? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt we've located Trypticon uploading coordinates now. Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us. Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. Computer #3 skips to Trypticon's defeat Trypticon: You will suffer for this, Autobots. Optimus Prime: Thank Primus, it worked. comes back up Bumblebee: Look out. Trypticon: You haven't defeated me Autobots. Optimus Prime: You've lost, Trypticon. Prime jumps and slams his Energon Axe onto the ground, which creates a blast that sends Trypticon pummeling down to an energon lake. Optimus Prime: Autobots, ROLL OUT! Nemesis Computer #3: TRYPTICON IS DEFEATED–BUT THE VICTORY IS BITTERSWEET. OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS WATCH AS THEIR BROTHERS EVACUATE THE PLANET IN THE GALACTIC TRANSPORTS. Ratchet: You did it, Prime! Optimus Prime: WE did it, Ratchet. All of us. Many brothers were lost today… but thanks to our combined efforts, many more will live to find a home elsewhere. Bumblebee: Optimus, Megatron is still out there. Optimus Prime: And as long as we remain here, we shall resist him. But in time our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well. I have commissioned a new galactic transport for us... an Ark, in which we shall make our journey through the stars. No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us. Thomas: Wow. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Pinkie Pie: Cool. Rarity: Fabulous. Applejack: Yee-haa! Fluttershy: Wow. Starlight Glimmer: Whoa. Trixie: Princess Celestia: Outstanding. Princess Luna: Astonishing. activates Nemesis Protocol log Nemesis Computer #4: Nemesis Protocol log activated Megatron: Soundwave report. Soundwave: Trypticon remains in a deep stasis. Power core at 63% integrity. Catalytic overdrive generator is severely damaged. Estimating repair time- Megatron: No there will be no repairs. Trypticon Trypticon, if you can hear me, understand this is not a rescue mission. Despite your great power, you failed to destroy the Autobots. You failed me. Henceforth, your chassis willbe altered and redesigned into my specifications. Soundwave: Megatron, in his damage state, Trypticon's alternate form will become permanent. Megatron: All the better. Soundwave, initiate the Nemesis protocol. Computer #4 shows Trypticon's transformation into the Nemesis Thomas: Wow. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Pinkie Pie: I agree. Rarity: This is no time for video-games. Applejack: We need to figure something. Fluttershy: Sure. Starlight Glimmer: I get the gig. Trixie: Princess Celestia: Me too. Princess Luna: Me three. Trypticon: DO NOT TAKE THESE LOGS AS THESE SO CALLED VIDEO GAMES! IF YOU DO NOT TAKE THEM SERIOUS, YOU ALL WILL BE PUT IN STASIS LOCK! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! Applejack: Sorry. We just need to ask you a favor. Thomas: Wait who said that? Trypticon: I did, Train-Prime. Thomas: You can talk? Trypticon: Of course I can talk. Thomas: How do you know I'm a Prime? Trypticon: My memory banks. And for the orange Equine's question, what favor would that be? Thomas: We need to use you to stop Unicron. Trypticon: No one uses me. I am Trypticon. I am your death. Thomas: Trypticon. Listen. If we don't work together to stop Unicron, he'll destroy his brother and Cybertron altogether. Also, he has control of Megatron. Trypticon: I live to serve Lord Megatron. And to destroy Autobots. Thomas: But, Trypticon. The Chaos Bringer using Megatron as his vessel. We need to save him, Primus and Cybertron. Trypticon: And what makes you think I'm going to help you? Thomas: How about if I told you that your former master has been possessed by Unicron? Trypticon: WHAT?! Thomas: Yes. Your master has been possessed by the Chaos Bringer himself. Trypticon: Fine. I'll help you on one condition. Thomas: And that is? Trypticon: The Alicorn sisters use their magic to repair my T-Cog. Princess Celestia: thinks Agreed. Trypticon: I thank you gratefully, Princess. Ryan and the others look for the Allspark when the ground opens up, revealing Omega Supreme Omega Supreme: New Prime, OpThomas Prime: identified. Omega Supreme: grateful. Evil Ryan: That's a big bot. hugs Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Omega. Name's Ryan. Omega Supreme: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Cybertronian Computer: War for Cybertron log actived Cybertronian Computer: CIVIL WAR HAS RAVAGED CYBERTRON, HOME WORLD TO THE TRANSFORMERS, FOR MILLIOS OF YEARS. MEGATRON, LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS, RECENTLY DISCOVERED AN ANCIENT POWER THAT WILL GIVE THE EDGE TO WIN OVER THE HATED AUTOBOTS. CALLED DARK ENERGON, THIS POWER REMAINS LOCKED AWAY IN AN ORBITAL STATION UNDER THE PROTECTION OF A SKY COMMANDER NAMED STARSCREAM. Cybertronian Computer: ANXIOUS TO PROVE THEMSELVES WORTHY OF THE DECEPTICON NAME, STARSCREAM AND HIS MINIONS FLY TO CYBERTRON. THERE THEY MUST RECONNECT THE ENERGON BRIDGE THAT WILL ENABLE MEGATRON TO MANUFACTURE MORE DARK ENERGON AND CONQUER THE AUTOBOTS ONCE AND FOR ALL. Cybertronian Computer: HUNGRY FOR MORE POWER, MEGATRON PLANS TO CORRUPT THE VERY CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF WITH DARK ENERGON. BUT TO DO SO, HE MUST FIRST FIND THE OMEGA KEY, WHICH WILL UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO THE CORE. MEGATRON LAUNCHES A FULL SCALE ASSAULT ON IACON, CAPITAL CITY OF THE AUTOBOTS, WHERE THE KEY IS PROTECTED BY ZETA PRIME–LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS. Cybertronian Computer: ZETA PRIME IS CONQUERED, BUT THE DEVICE MEGATRON BELIEVED TO BE THE OMEGA KEY SIMPLY ACTIVATED THE KEY–OMEGA SUPREME. MEGATRON QUICKLY DISCOVERS HE CAN USE THE DEVICE TO TRACK OMEGA SUPREME AND RACES ABOVE THE SKIES OF IACON IN PURSUIT OF HIS QUARRY. Cybertronian Computer: THE GREAT OMEGA SUPREME IS VULNERABLE. MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS MUST PRESS THEIR ATTACK IF THEY HOPE TO OVERCOME THE GUARDIAN OF IACON AND FORCE HIM TO UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO CYBERTRON'S CORE. Cybertronian Computer: OMEGA SUPREME HAS FALLEN, CORRUPTED BY THE INFLUENCE OF DARK ENERGON. TRIUMPHANT, MEGATRON FORCES THE GUARDIAN TO OPEN THE OMEGA GATE AND LEAD THE DECEPTICONS TO THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF. Cybertronian Computer: IACON, THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE AUTOBOTS, IS CRUMBLING UNDE THE ONSLAUGHT OF MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS. RUMORS HAVE SPREAD OF THE DEFEAT OF OMEGA SUPREME AND AUTOBOT LEADER ZETA PRIME. IF THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ANY HOPE TO BAND TOGETHER AND REPEL THE ENEMY–A NEW HERO MUST EMERGE. Cybertronian Computer: IN AN EFFORT TO SAVE ZETA PRIME, OPTIMUS ENACTS A BOLD PLAN TO ALLOW HIMSELF AND MANY OTHERS TO BE CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS. THE PLAN WORKS ALL TOO WELL AND SOON THE AUTOBOTS FIND THEMSELVES ENROUTE TO KAON–THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE DECEPTICONS. Cybertronian Computer: HAVING EMBRACED HIS DESTINY AS LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS, OPTIMUS PRIME LEADS A SMALL BAND OF AUTOBOTS TO SAVE THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF FROM THE CLUTCHES OF MEGATRON. BUT TO DO SO, THEY MUST FIRST RESCUE THE MIGHTIEST AUTOBOT GUARDIAN EVER CREATED–OMEGA SUPREME. Cybertronian Computer: THE CORE IS TOO DAMAGED BY DARK ENERGON TO SUSTAIN LIFE ON CYBERTRON. IN ORDER TO REPAIR ITSELF, THE CORE MUST SHUTDOWN FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS. CARRYING THE POWER OF THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP INSIDE HIM, OPTIMUS PRIME MUST SADLY ORDER THE EVACUATION OF THE ENTIRE PLANET IF THE RACE OF TRANSFORMERS IS TO SURVIVE. Cybertronian Computer: THE ORBITAL CANNON IS OFFLINE, BUT HAS REVEALED ITS TRUE FORM TO BE NONE OTHER THAN A SAVAGE MONSTER NAMED TRYPTICON. IT RACES TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE LIKE A METEOR, HUNGRY TO ENACT REVENGE ON THE AUTOBOTS. Cybertronian Computer: TRYPTICON IS DEFEATED–BUT THE VICTORY IS BITTERSWEET. OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS WATCH AS THEIR BROTHERS EVACUATE THE PLANET IN THE GALACTIC TRANSPORTS. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan